


Is It Fate or Science?

by PastelBread



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBread/pseuds/PastelBread
Summary: It is Hermann and Newton's anniversary and fluff ensues in a flower shop.





	Is It Fate or Science?

_ Sometimes coincidences happen. Whether it is fate or not, doesn’t matter. _

 

When Newton had been placed at the same Shatterdome as his long-term penpal and boyfriend, he was ecstatic. It was also just around the time that they had started dating long distance. It was all coincidence, and Newton was too happy about it to dwell on whether fate was a real thing or not. Newton had written about that in his letters to Hermann enough times already. 

Though, his first impression of Hermann was different than Newton had been imagining. Newton kind of romanticized him and thought he was going to be a prince of fairy tales, but in reality, Hermann was a grumpy man who had a tongue sharper than a knife. Newton loved that the real Hermann was much better than the imaginary one he had envisioned. 

For now, Newton was sitting in on a meeting that he did not find that interesting. Scattered along his notes were small drawings of Kaiju that he had carefully labeled to try to ease the boredom. He was itching to get back to his lab, but he knew that he had something more special he had to do before that. 

Newton wanted to go out and buy flowers for Hermann. It was their anniversary and now that they actually could meet in person, Newton could give the grumpy man the flowers and affection he deserved. 

There was only really one flower shop relatively close to the Shatterdome. After the meeting was over, Newton had to use the GPS on his phone to actually try and find the literally a hole in the wall shop. The overcrowded streets did not help his quest to search for the small business, but he eventually found it after some cursing and nudging through people. 

Once there, he stopped the GPS and shoved the phone into the pocket of his leather jacket and entered the charming store. 

Flowers lined the walls and he was impressed by how many different species they had managed to fit into such a small space. It was like entering a tropical forest. The smells that hit him were pleasant and gentle. He wanted to sniff all the flowers, but he had no time for that. 

He meandered around the shop and examined some of the flowers with a delicate touch. As he walked, he found a beautiful blue-ish purple flower. He knew this one, unlike the many others. This was the Oxford Blue, or rather its scientific name Eryngium bourgatii. It was beautiful to look at, but parts of it were poisonous to humans. “This is perfect,” Newton muttered to himself and gingerly grabbed a bouquet. It was beautiful, but deadly, just like Hermann and his mouth. 

Newton snickered at the thought and paid for the flowers. As he paid, he heard the little bell at the door chime, indicating that another person had entered the shop. He took the flowers and turned to see that Hermann was standing in the doorway, looking morose as ever. Apparently, in the short time that Newton was in the shop, it had started to rain as Hermann’s coat was shining with rain. 

Newton grinned. “Hermann! What are you doing here?!” He approached him, arms spread wide for a hug. The smaller man did not care that his boyfriend was wet, he wanted a hug anyway. 

Hermann sputtered and looked at Newton. He was not expecting to run into Newton at this small shop, but it had happened. “If you must know, I was buying flowers for you.” He accepted the embrace and looked away. “It is our anniversary, after all. I assume you are doing the same? How embarrassing.” 

Newton pulled away from the hug and laughed. “I already beat you to it, dude. Here.” He held out the Oxford Blues he had bought just a few moments previous with a grin. “Happy anniversary, Hermann.” 

Hermann looked at the flowers and immediately knew what they were and why Newton had chosen them. “You are so insufferable. I am not deadly.” He spat out but took the flowers anyway. 

Newton just laughed and wrapped an arm around the taller man. “Sure, sure. You keep telling me that, but you never prove it.” He stuck out his tongue. He had won this argument. 

Hermann rolled his eyes. “I suppose I will have to treat you to something else. Whatever that may be, I will leave up to you.” He then added a small thank you under his breath.

“Then I know exactly what we are doing. Let’s go!” Newton rushed out the door with the other man and smiled. “Happy anniversary, Hermann.” 

Hermann sighed and offered a small smile. “Happy anniversary, Newton.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Newmann Anthology Zine! I had a lot of fun helping create it and you should check out the other fics/art! You can still buy a copy if you want at: newmannzine.bigcartel.com!


End file.
